Nicknames
by Skyzhe Kenzou
Summary: Tentu, dia akan berhenti memanggilnya Sasu-cakes, tapi dengan satu syarat. Dia harus memberinya sebuah ciuman. – Sakura – The first translated work. RnR will be such a great motivation? (Btw, I don't own this cover)


_**Tentu, dia akan berhenti memanggilnya Sasu-**_**cakes,**_** tapi dengan satu syarat. Dia harus memberinya sebuah ciuman. – Sakura –**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Nicknames"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Copyright by**** Chiere (2012)  
**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied ****by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Translated by**** Skyzhe Kenzou (2014)  
**

**Rated T+ or PG-13 for some touchi-feely scenes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tak pernah menyukai pemikiran tentang panggilan sayang. Mereka terkesan sangat menggelikan, dan klise, terlalu klise untuk seleranya. Panggilan-panggilan seperti itu juga membuatnya merasa seolah-olah diremehkan, seperti kakaknya yang dari waktu ke waktu sering memanggilnya "Lil Man—_Pria Kecil_" hanya karena Sasuke lebih muda dan pernah lebih pendek darinya, Sasuke tak mau berulang kali harus diingatkan dengan fakta itu.

Mungkin saat _itulah_ kebencian Sasuke terhadap panggilan kecil bermula, karena ketidaksukaannya yang kuat terhadap segala hal yang membuatnya merasa _direndahkan_ sejak kecil.

Yah, apapunlah, yang jelas sekarang dia benar-benar benci dipanggil dengan panggilan apapun selain nama yang telah dimilikinya, dan dia ngeri melihat beberapa pasangan (dan _tidak_, dia tidak cemburu, mungkin, barangkali, boleh jadi dia memang cemburu) yang saling memanggil dengan panggilan seperti "sayang", "_poo bear_", dan panggilan menggelikan lainnya.

Itulah mungkin kenapa dia juga jadi tak menyukai seorang gadis tertentu yang berambut merah muda. Barangkali karena dia akan memerah saat gadis itu memilih untuk membelitkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinganya, "Halo, Sasu-_cakes_."

Sasuke juga benci segala sesuatu yang manis. Gadis itu sepertinya tak bisa memikirkan kombinasi nama yang lebih buruk untuk digunakan memanggilnya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa jadi sangat menjengkelkan? (Dan bagaimana Sasuke bisa jadi, _sedikit_, merindukannya jika ia tak ada.)

Ditambah lagi, karena gadis itu begitu senang menyentuhnya di depan umum, semua orang di kota mereka berpikir bahwa mereka pacaran. Tidak peduli seberapa sering Sasuke berteriak ke telinga mereka; mereka sepertinya tidak bisa melihat kenyataan bahwa _dia tak menyukai gadis itu_. (Atau mungkin mereka sepertinya mengenal Sasuke lebih baik daripada pemuda itu mengenal dirinya sendiri.)

Bahkan ibunya mengira ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, karena akhir-akhir ini mereka sering dipasangkan untuk mengerjakan tugas (sebanyak apapun Sasuke protes dan Kakashi-_sensei_, _si br*ngsek itu_, sepertinya tak terlalu peduli atau memang senang menyiksanya) dan Mikoto berpikir bahwa mereka adalah benar-benar "pasangan paling menggemaskan yang pernah ada".

Sasuke biasanya langsung menyangkalnya dan menoleh pada Sakura untuk meminta bantuan, tapi tentu saja, gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu, tersenyum, lalu setuju dengan Mikoto.

_Demi Tuhan_, terkadang Sasuke ingin mencekik gadis itu.

Dan di lain waktu Sasuke ingin menyambarnya dan menciumnya hingga mereka harus melepaskan diri untuk bernapas. (Tentu saja hanya untuk membuatnya diam, karena gadis itu bisa terus berbicara _tanpa henti_)

Pokoknya, jadi begitulah Sasuke menghubungkan kebenciannya terhadap nama-nama panggilan sayang dengan suka-ketidaksukaannya yang aneh pada Sakura. Mereka memiliki hubungan yang cukup rumit, paling tidak menurut Sasuke. Sakura bisa menjelaskannya dengan cukup sederhana, ia menyukai Sasuke, dan dia adalah seorang pemuda bodoh yang hidup dalam penyangkalan.

.

.

.

"Sasu-_cakes_," sebuah suara feminin yang familiar bernyanyi mendekati Sasuke seiring dengan pemiliknya yang menghampiri kursinya dari belakang. Pemilik suara itu meletakkan salah satu tangannya di setiap sisi bahu Sasuke dan bersandar padanya hingga pemuda menegang di bawah sentuhannya.

"Apa? Jangan ganggu. Pergi sana," perintah Sasuke, tanpa repot-repot mendongak dari layar komputer saat dia mengetikkan sebuah alamat web di kotak pencari. "Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?"

"Ibumu membiarkanku masuk," Sakura menjawab. Sasuke tahu gadis itu sedang tersenyum. Sakura berputar mengitarinya, mendorong keluar kursi yang ia duduki hingga gadis itu mendapatkan ruang untuk menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara kursi dan meja dan duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke, terang saja membuat pemuda itu tak nyaman. "Beliau bilang bahwa aku bisa masuk ke kamarmu, tapi dengan catatan kalau pintunya tetap terbuka."

Sasuke jelas-jelas mencibir saat dia dengan lembut mendorong Sakura ke samping dan memindahkan lengannya dari sekeliling tubuh gadis itu dan mengarahkannya ke keyboard. Tak ada gunanya bagi Sasuke untuk mencoba dan berusaha menyingkirkan Sakura darinya.

"Beliau pasti berpikir bahwa kau mungkin akan kesulitan menjaga kedua tanganmu dariku," Sakura menukas, menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke, dia ingin membuat Sakura pergi secepat mungkin. Gadis itu pengganggu, meskipun Sasuke tak akan pernah mengakuinya. Tapi tiap kali Sakura datang Sasuke seolah tak pernah bisa berpikir dengan benar, dan napasnya selalu menjadi tidak normal, terutama saat dia berada sangat dekat seperti sekarang.

Tapi, _tentu saja_, itu bukan berarti apa-apa.

"Aku ingin mengusulkan perubahan untuk tugas kita," Sakura menjawab.

"Perubahan macam apa?"

"Aku tahu kau ingin mendemonstrasikan pengetahuanmu yang dalam tentang pengelolaan komputer secara grafik dan kawan-kawannya," mulai Sakura. "Tapi, mengapa tidak kau tunjukkan di depan kelas bagaimana hebatnya kau dengan tanganmu?"

"Sakura…"

"Maksudku bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sasu-_cakes_."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Sakura tak mengacuhkannya seperti biasa.

"Kita seharusnya membuat modelnya."

"Memangnya kita punya waktu?"

"Kita mungkin butuh banyak waktu tambahan, tapi percaya _deh_, ini akan menyenangkan," Sakura meyakinkannya. "Tidakkah kau suka bertemu denganku lebih sering lagi?"

Sasuke tak memberikan respon untuk menanggapinya. Bukankah mereka sudah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu bersama selama ini?

_Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak_. Karena dia ingin melihat Sakura setiap hari, memangnya siapa lagi yang akan mengganggunya?

_Yeah_, Naruto, tapi itu hal yang sangat berbeda. Tipe menyebalkan Naruto membuat Sasuke ingin memukulnya. Tipe menyebalkan Sakura, yah, membuat Sasuke ingin menciumnya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kita gunakan untuk kenop pintunya?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura saat dia meletakkan tas-tas yang ia bawa ke lantai di depan rumahnya, dan kemudian keluar lagi.

Sakura menatapnya, tampak berpikir keras, menganggukkan kepala, dan kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, terang saja dengan maksud agar Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Kita bisa pakai batu permata, pasti akan cantik," gadis itu berkata padanya seiring dengan ia memelankan langkahnya agar Sasuke bisa berjalan di sampingnya. "Model rumah yang kita bangun ini adalah rumah impianku."

"Aa."

"Hei, Sasu-_cakes_, saat kita menikah nanti, apakah kau akan membangun rumah ini untukku?"

Gadis itu benar-benar berani, hal lain yang Sasuke _sedikit_ kagumi darinya.

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti ingin membuat istrimu bahagia, _'kan_, Sasu-_cakes_?" tanya Sakura, suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar kekanakan dan ia menatap Sasuke penuh harap dengan kedua mata zamrudnya yang berkilauan. Saat itu ia terlihat terlalu imut, dan Sasuke ingin berbalik menjauhinya. "Karena kalau kau tak membuat istrimu bahagia, maka dia tak akan mau membuatmu bahagia. Kalau kau tahu apa maksudku."

Sasuke tahu, dan dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memiliki kelebatan gambaran Sakura "_membuatnya bahagia_" di pikirannya.

_Sial_. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Kau tahu kau mencintaiku, Sasu-_cakes_."

"Aku sudah bilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

"Aku sudah memanggilmu seperti itu seharian ini dan tampaknya kau tak terlalu keberatan sampai aku membuatmu berhadapan, baru saja, dengan khayalan-khayalan terdalammu tentang kita berdua."

"Aku hanya tak ingin setiap saat harus menyuruhmu untuk menghentikannya."

"Mungkin kau diam-diam _menyukainya _– coret – aku tahu kau menyukainya."

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya."

Sakura hanya memberikan sekilas senyum_ aku-tahu-kau-lebih-baik-daripada-kau-tahu-dirimu-sendiri_ sebelum tiba-tiba berbelok ke kiri dan memasuki toko.

"Saat kau menemukan sesuatu yang kau suka, panggil saja aku," gadis itu berkata sebelum berpindah ke sisi lain toko.

Sasuke tak berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama untuk mencari kenop pintu. Dia berjalan menyusuri pertengahan toko, meneliti sekilas jajaran rak-rak berisi permata yang tertempel di karton, dan mengambil batu permata pertama yang terlihat cocok dengan nuansa warna model rumahnya. Mereka berwarna biru tua.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke. Sakura segera berbalik dan dia mengangkat batu permata tadi di udara. Gadis itu menajamkan matanya lalu mengangguk, menyetujui pilihannya, dan kemudian berbalik kembali ke meja yang berisi jajaran perhiasan.

Sasuke mengambil dua bungkus batu permata tadi lalu menghampiri kasir.

"Dua ini saja," ucapnya pada penjaga kasir saat pria di belakang kasir itu mencocokkan harga dua bungkus permata.

"Membuatkan sesuatu untuk pacarmu?" tanya pria itu sembari memasukkan barang-barang itu ke dalam tas plastik kecil.

Gigi Sasuke menyatu saat dia menyerahkan uang ke penjaga. "Dia bukan pacarku."

"Sasu-_cakes_!"

_Sial_. _Yeah_, pria di belakang kasir pasti tak mempercayainya sekarang, Sasuke dapat mengetahuinya dari seringai yang tertempel di wajah pria itu. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan menolak untuk melihat ke arah penjaga kasir saat dia menyambar tas kecil berisi permata tadi.

Sakura berusaha untuk menyerahkan sebuah kalung pada Sasuke agar pemuda itu dapat membelinya, tapi dia merenggut barang itu dari tangan Sakura, melemparnya ke meja terdekat, lalu menarik gadis itu keluar dari toko tak mengacuhkan geraman protesnya.

"Hei, aku ingin kalung tadi."

"Dan aku ingin kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

"Memanggilmu apa?"

"Kau tahu apa."

"Tidak, aku tak tahu."

"Panggilan itu."

"Oh, maksudmu Sasu-_cakes_."

"Ya," Sasuke hampir menggeram, tapi mampu menahan suaranya tetap normal. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tentu, aku akan berhenti memanggilmu Sasu-_cakes_, kalau kau memberiku sebuah ciuman."

Sasuke terpaku di sana, mulutnya ternganga. Apapun alasannya tidak mungkin dia akan melakukannya (walaupun dia sebenarnya sangat ingin).

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, Sasu-_cakes_. Aku pastikan aku akan menggunakannya lebih sering sekarang."

"Tidak, tunggu."

"Hmm?"

"Hanya satu ciuman, '_kan_?"

"Hanya satu ciuman, dan tak akan ada lagi Sasu-_cakes_."

"Baiklah…"

"Dan tidak hanya berupa kecupan, aku ingin ciuman yang sesungguhnya."

Tanpa berkata lagi, Sasuke meletakkan tangannya yang bebas ke pinggang Sakura dan mendorongnya ke arah tiang yang terdekat dengan mereka. Dia menunduk lebih dekat pada gadis itu dan membiarkan napasnya menggelitik bibir atas Sakura saat dia bersiap diri.

Karena, jujur saja, dia mungkin sudah akan melakukannya dalam waktu dekat atau lebih lama nanti, tanpa perlunya dorongan.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. Tak membutuhkan lebih dari satu detik bagi Sakura untuk merespon, membuka mulut mengizinkan lidah Sasuke untuk menyusurinya. Gadis itu menyuarakan beberapa erangan persetujuan dan saat kedua tangannya mulai bergerak naik untuk menyusup ke rambut Sasuke, pemuda itu menarik dirinya (usaha yang membutuhkan lebih banyak tenaga daripada yang ia duga).

Sakura merengek pelan dan menarik kaos Sasuke agar kembali, tapi pemuda itu menggeleng, walaupun dia ingin sekali kembali merasakan bibir Sakura di atas bibirnya.

"Tidak lagi, '_kan_?" dia bertanya di antara deru napasnya.

"Aku pegang janjiku," Sakura meyakinkannya. "Sekarang, ayo kita ke rumahmu dan mulai mengerjakan tugas kita, Sasu-_bear_."

"Sakura…"

"Apa? Aku bilang tidak ada lagi Sasu-_cakes_, kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang panggilan lain," kata Sakura padanya, sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan tertarik di wajahnya.

Sial, lagi.

"Tapi, tentu saja, kita bisa mencari jalan keluar yang lain."

Tentu saja Sasuke tak akan pernah mengakuinya secara terang-terangan, tapi mungkin dia sedikit menyukai panggilan-panggilan kecil sekarang. Maksudku, sekarang, dia merasa seperti sedang mendapatkan hadiah.

.

.

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**January, 14****th**** 2014 at 10:52 PM.**

A/N: Hei, semua … seperti yang udah aku sebutin di awal, fic ini bukan karya Sky, tapi sepenuhnya karya Chiere-san. Aku cuma kebagian nerjemahin dan nyesuaiin pemilihan kata-katanya. =_=

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. :3

Seperti yang bisa kalian lihat, fic ini bener-bener sweet dan ringan, sampe-sampe aku jadi pingin nerjemahinnya. Jadi inilah kenapa aku milih fic ini sebagai batu loncatan awalku di dunia penerjemahan /ceilah/, dan yep! Aku udah dapat izin penuh dari Chiere-san, jadi aku nggak nyolong punya orang. _Thank you so much for her approval_! X3

Tapi nggak yakin juga Sky bakal nerjemahin fic lainnya, beban batinnya agak terlalu berat soalnya /curcol/ ._.

Betewe eniwe baswe, buat yang baca fic ini dan inget kalo Sky punya hutang fic lainnya (**By Chance** ma **Constellations** /sekalian promo, cuii/ *plak*) : iyeee, insyaAllah Sky apdet minggu-minggu ini. Sabar yeeee hehee +_+

Ya udah deh, daripada banyak bacot ... kalo ada kritik, saran, luapan emosional, dll-nya ... _Review, please_? T_T

_Special thanks and love for:_

**Chiere**

**Aika Umezawa**

**missclouds**

_Here with,_

Sky


End file.
